


you're not alone (cause someone's out there, sending out flares)

by justprompts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: She watched.And spoke nothing at all, because it was all over. Everything was over - Harry was dead, Ron was dead - all the Weasleys were dead - all except her and Ginny, and even as she felt a crunching sense of guilt, she prayedtheywould die soon too.She couldn't feel miserable anymore, there was no sadness left, because if you didn't have anything to live for at all, were you even living?And the dead don't grieve.So, Hermione watched as the bids for Ginerva Weasley,Pureblood Virgin, Blood Traitor, former girlfriend of Undesirable no. 1, rose higher and higher - Mulciber and Avery screaming figures, their wands raised above their heads and shooting red sparks.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	you're not alone (cause someone's out there, sending out flares)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

________

She watched. 

And spoke nothing at all, because it was all over. Everything was over - Harry was dead, Ron was dead - all the Weasleys were dead - all except her and Ginny, and even as she felt a crunching sense of guilt, she prayed _they_ would die soon too. 

She couldn't feel miserable anymore, there was no sadness left, because if you didn't have anything to live for at all, were you even living? 

_And the dead don't grieve._

So, Hermione watched as the bids for Ginerva Weasley, _Pureblood Virgin, Blood Traitor, former girlfriend of Undesirable no. 1_ , rose higher and higher - Mulciber and Avery screaming figures, their wands raised above their heads and shooting red sparks. 

Ginny had been dressed in a translucent silvery robe sort of thing, its folds flowing around her, her expression stoic - but Hermione could see the anguish and terror in her eyes, the calculating way with which she glared at Avery, hoping the defiance would be enough for him to keep going and purchase her, because he was definitely more careless and stupider than Mulciber and she might even be able to kill herself by day two. 

She watched as the stakes reached its highest, with Mulciber ahead, and the gavel was banged, once, twice - Ginny gasped and Hermione could feel her broken despair and then - 

There was a loud noise as the back door opened, and the leery Auction audience turned towards it, from where a figure pushed his way through - and Blaise Zabini stood there, his wand raised above his head, his eyes locked on Ginny's, and he raised the stake even higher - Ginny's eyes widened, and Hermione saw as she forcefully clenched her hope, because hope was what broke you in the end - 

And the gavel was hit, once, twice and thrice - nobody protested as Zabini strode forward, and led Ginny out, Mulciber and Avery passing him poisonous glances, and Hermione thanked Merlin, because surely, surely, Zabini was better than them both - he might not treat her too badly, he had never seemed that type - and then they were calling out her name, she was being pushed forward by rough hands. 

She blinked fast in the bright flashlight, her translucent golden gown, lucid around her, and prayed fervently, _let this be over soon_ , and _don't let Mulciber get me_ \- and the announcer was speaking, she could barely hear anything between _"Harry Potter's Mudblood"_ and " _Golden Girl"_ and _"Folks, nineteen and still a virgin!"_ and the bidding was starting. 

She watched in an exhausted sort of daze, as the bids rose higher and higher, and then there were two left - she looked up and almost started screaming and crying right there, because no - _no, this was not possible_ , not fair - it couldn't be happening, she really didn't deserve this - and _how did a lowly werewolf suddenly come across so much money, anyway_ \- but logic defied her as terror exploded in her stomach, _Fenrir Greyback_ was going to buy her and she would rather maul herself to death. 

Maybe Mulciber could manage it, she thought, just before she saw the point where he begrudgingly withdrew, and Greyback turned his jeering, lewd face towards her, bile rose in her stomach and then she saw red sparks from the other end of the aisle - yes, yes someone else was bidding, _god, please_ \- and Greyback spun around, his face a mask of fury - 

Hermione couldn't turn back, her wrists were tied, but anybody would be better than him, right? And she saw it coming, once again, the defeat in Greyback's face and her heart leapt with a little spark - she wasn't going to Greyback. 

The gavel hit once, twice, thrice. 

And she strained her neck to see just how bad this was going to be, until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, supporting her to get up, and she did - 

Coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

_Oh._

Oh. But - but, _why?_

They walked out of the hall, even as Greyback glared at them, saying, "You're too soft to break the mudblood, Malfoy!" 

He didn't even glance at her as he turned stone grey eyes on him and said, "But I _am_ rich enough to get her, which is more than I can say for you, _half breed."_

Hermione felt Greyback fume, but she didn't look back - couldn't look back at that place again - and they walked into the sunlight, where she hadn't been for over a year and Malfoy turned to her, his wand raised and she couldn't help but instinctively flinch, even though he looked uncertain and hesitant - she stilled as he flicked it, and instead of anything she had expected, her clothes thickened, the fabric becoming perfectly opaque and covering. 

She gaped at him, as he gently gripped her arm again, and there was a tugging sensation - the black opened to a marble white background, and peacocks clacking - he nodded at her once, curtly, before snapping his fingers for a house elf and leaving her to be shown to her - _her suite._

A suite? What - why would he - ? 

And even after she had taken a bath, been given food, and slept - he didn't say anything much to her - just left her with a _"There's a library on the second floor"_ and a stiff _"Call Dippy if you need anything."_

And maybe she was hallucinating, or this was all a dream - because surely, this was too - she had never expected this kindness, and hope was glowing in her chest, and gratefulness and elation - and just as he went out, she ran after him, "Malfoy!" 

He tensed and stopped, but didn't turn around. 

" _Draco_!" 

He turned around with wide, wary eyes. 

" _Thank you,"_ she said, her words forceful, as full of emotion as she felt and she saw the tension in his shoulders dissolving a little, the lines on his face clearing and he nodded jerkily - before going back the same way. 

And it continued, the same routine, everyday, until she almost lost count - and she longed to make a plan, to run, to do something - but Malfoy had given her so much and it wasn't like she could just ask him to suddenly oppose Voldemort. 

Until one day, he came back, looking tired and nervous, but also eager and told her to get dressed - they went through the floo - shouting "Nott Manor!" and she stepped through, slightly wary still, Draco right behind her. 

And Blaise and Ginny stood there, small smile on their faces, and Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson - along with Seamus Finnegan - and wasn't it a joyous relief that they weren't all dead? Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood - she couldn't speak as Ginny ran forward and hugged her tightly - and they all exchanged hugs and nods, and " _Alright, Granger?_ " until Theo held up a glass orb sort of thing.

A phoenix, made of glass. 

With a rusty dial attached to its wings, it almost looked like a -

"This is a _Tempus Tunci,"_ Theo said, loudly, holding it up. 

Hermione's knees almost buckled, and she felt like laughing hysterically - because where did Theo get this from? - and this right there, was the key - to change everything - to make it all better. 

_To change everything._

And all nine of them, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Theo, Seamus, Fleur, Luna and Pansy - held hands - and he spun the dial around - and Hermione felt twisting and turning and general nausea and suddenly she had landed, atleast it felt like she had - 

"You can't kill him," Harry said, a _thirteen_ year old Harry, a Harry who was alive, stood in front of her, and there was Ron, and Sirius and Remus - and oh, why had they come to this point in time - never mind, she knew what to do, even as Harry argued and said that his dad wouldn't want Remus and Sirius to be killers. 

She _knew_ what to do. 

And that felt really, really goddamn good. 

She pressed her palm to Harry's wand, lowering it and saying, "Okay, Harry, stop." 

And all four of them turned to her, as she said, "Whatever we do, we need to hurry first. And Sirius, we _need_ Pettigrew if we want you freed." 

She resisted adding a _'Don't you want your godson to live with you?'_

Sirius nodded after a moment, sighing reluctantly, lowering his wand too until she turned to Remus with a, "Did you take your Wolfsbane today?" 

His eyes widened, shock visible on his face and he turned on his heel, and ran, and Hermione really hoped he would make it to his room in time - as Sirius looked at Harry, with a sort of wistful longing - and Hermione felt a fierce determination. 

They were going to get time together, this time around. 

But first things first. 

" _Renervate,"_ she intoned, pointing her wand at Snape, who sat up groggily, furious as he saw Sirius and then finally, finally, as he saw Pettigrew, incredulity, bewilderment, and then, finally, whats she'd been waiting for - _hatred._

He raised his wand to Pettigrew and Sirius looked like he was going to stop him, on principle alone, but didn't, as Snape said levelly, "You sold her out." 

It wasn't a question and it wasn't a statement but Pettigrew shrunk on himself, cowering with a whole new volley of " _the Dark Lord - and you have no idea what weapons he possesses"_ and Hermione saw the moment the cold sneer broke into contempt and disgust and anger, as Snape said, " _Crucio!"_

Peter screamed and writhed, and Sirius didn't move an inch, just blankly staring at Pettigrew and then, at Snape, and Ron and Harry who looked horrified - and a little scared. 

"Er - professor?" Hermione said, trying to adopt an innocent third year look. "Isn't that an Unforgivable?" 

Sirius snorted, and surprisingly raised a wand to Snape, cancelling his spell gently, "Will you send a message to Dumbledore?" 

Snape nodded stiffly, and waved his wand with an " _Expecto Patronum,_ " and a doe burst out, to Sirius's apparent shock, he must have known Lily's patronus - and quick realization of what was happening.

__________

Draco Malfoy smirked at her across the Great Hall at her during Breakfast, looking so young that it was almost painful, his blonde hair gleaming and eyes bright like she didn't remember - and Pansy Parkinson waggled her eyebrows, causing Ron to squint suspiciously at her - but Hermione could feel it, this would work out, it would all work out - they had _so_ much time.

_________


End file.
